Storm/Quotes
Quotes General * boss "By the Goddess, that felt GOOD!" * boss "Goddess be praised, we are victorious!" * boss (timidly) "I should not have enjoyed that so much." * boss "Next time, I may be less merciful." * boss "This battle is over." * boss "Truly, you had no hope of victory." * boss "You do not understand TRUE power!" * boss "Your power was impressive, but not enough." * boss "You stood against the goddess!" * item "Lady be praised, exactly what I need!" * item "What an odd treasure to find here!" * full "I cannot carry that much!" * full "I have too many things already." * full "My life is cluttered with material possessions." * new powers "Goddess be praised for this gift!" * new powers "One can never have too many tricks!" * up "Another challenge awaits!" * up "Goddess be praised!" * up "No time for rest or rewards." * up "The Bright Lady smiles upon me!" * health (weakly) "Goddess, help me!" * of spirit (weakly) "Goddess, so weary..." * of spirit "My power fails!" * summoned "A storm is gathering, fear its fury!" * summoned "Bright Lady, guide my hand." * summoned "Let my fury rain down upon evil!" * summoned (in placid voice) "Now unleash the tempest." * summoned "There is much to do." * summoned "With me comes the fury of nature herself." Story *[[Electro]] "Now you understand the true power of the storm." * [[Magneto]] "I pity you, Magneto. So much promise wasted by hatred." * [[Mandarin]] "The time has come for Doom to pay for his crimes against the world!" * [[Electro]] (aggressively) "Let us see who the true master of lightning is!" * [[Electro]] "You play with lightning, I control it." * [[Elektra]] "Your blades cannot cleave through the thunder." * [[Magneto]] (angrily) "Magneto, I shall not allow you to win this day!" * [[Magneto]] "Your hatred is your weakness, Magneto." * [[Mister Sinister]] "Bright Lady, give me the strength to stand against this evil!" * [[Rhino]] "You dishonor a great beast!" * [[Sabretooth]] "You deserve no mercy, you shall receive none." * [[Prisoners of the Brood]] (crossly) "No one should endure as a prisoner of the Brood." * [[Stryker Under Siege]] "If Mister Sinister is involved, then this plot goes even more fiendish than I had thought." * [[Tablet of Life and Time]] "The Hood's insolence should not go unpunished." * [[The Tablet Chase]] "The Kingpin's pride shall be his downfall." * A.I.M. Weapon Facility "And people ask me why I distrust technology." * Brood Caverns (in fearful voice) "These narrow tunnels clutch at me, like fingers around my throat!" * Hand Tower "Mystics of the Hand meddle with powers beyond their understanding." * HYDRA Island "I must resist a temptation to call up a warm breeze!" * Kingpin's Collection "I can sense the tablet's power from here..." * MGH Factory (crossly) "This vile drug is a poison that must be cleansed from the world!" * Landing Pad "These villians have not yet earned the right to walk free." * Police Station "This place cries out for a cleansing rainstorm." * [[Doom's Lethal Legion]] "Your minions cannot stay my wrath, Doom!" * [[Infestation Most Vile]] "May the Goddess guide me in cleansing the Earth of these creatures!" * [[Purification Crusade]] "By the Goddess, I shall avenge these fallen mutants!" * [[Smash HYDRA!]] "Bright Lady, give me the strength to win this battle!" * [[Stryker Under Siege]] "Truly, Stryker's villainy knows no bounds." * [[The Kingpin Falls]] "And now the Kingpin will pay the price for his evil." Character Specific * "Panther, you are a warrior after my own heart!" * "T'Challa, you bring honor to our cause!" * "Perhaps after we win, I will see you smile." * "It warms my heart to see you, Peter." * "Cyclops, your presence gives me comfort." * "No doubt you have a plan, Scott." * "Scott, good to see you, old friend!" * "I do not trust you, Emma, but I will fight beside you." * "I hope your skills are as sharp as your charms, Gambit." * "Your rage is like thunder, but I am the tempest!" * "A hot head will not win this battle, Johnny." * "Greetings, Jean. I trust all is well." * [[Jean Grey|] ] "Jean, it is good to see you. I trust all is well." * "Kurt, your humor and grace lifts us all!" * "Mere jokes cannot defeat evil, young man." * "One of these days, Thunder God, we shall see who truly commands the lightning." * "Logan, I feel your savagery will soon be needed." * "Never forget your humanity, Logan." * "Your skills are most welcome, Logan." Battle *"Away with you!" * "Away with you all!" * "Be glad I showed you mercy." * "Bother us no more!" * (nervously) "Bright Lady, give me courage!" * "By the Goddess, well done." * "Do NOT anger me." * "Feel TRUE power." * "Few can weather the storm." * "Goddess be praised!" * "HEAR THE THUNDER OF DESTRUCTION!" * "How many of you are there?" * "I do not fear your kind." * "I shall prevail!" * "Let us show them our fury." * "Let us rain vengeance upon them." * "Like leaves before the wind." *"Like so many autumn leaves..." * "My power is too great for you." *"Scatter before the wind!" * "Shall we play?" * "So fragile..." * "That was but a taste of my power." * "That was no challenge." * "There are those who call me a goddess." * "These minions seem endless." * "They pile up like snowflakes." * "This is exhilarating!" * "This was a fight you could not win." *"Would you test yourself against the lightning?" * "You dare confront a goddess!" * "You hold no challenge." * "You reap the whirlwind!" * "You should not have made me angry." * "You were beaten before we began!" Property Damage * "Clearly not built to last." * "Flimsy construction." * "I should save my wrath for those who earn it." * "The tempest does not play favorites!" * "The works of men are fragile indeed." * "What man builds, nature destroys!" Waiting *"By the Bright Lady, I long for battle!" * "Does the hurricane wait to act?" *"This is but the calm before the storm." *"While I wait, lives are lost." Heroes Roster Category:Storm Category:Quotes